Racja gminy
Odcinek 6 - Racja gminy - szósty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 26.04.2006 w TVP1. Opis Witebski po wydaniu pierwszego numeru gazety od samego rana jest obsypywany gratulacjami płynącymi od mieszkańców. Stasiek, zgodnie z tym, co ustalił z Wójtem, odwołuje Mariankowi zakaz budowania samolotów, pod warunkiem przeprowadzania lotów nad polami, a nie nad wsią. W zamian jednak zabrania mu konstruowania rakiet. Obaj zakładają się o to, czy nowy samolot przekroczy prędkość 100 km/h. Ostatecznie zakład wygrywa Marianek, gdyż jego samolot osiągnął prędkość nawet 110 km/h, co Stasiek skrupulatnie odmierzył swoim radarem. Wójt, który nadal pozostaje w łóżku z powodu grypy, wymyśla kolejny sposób na pozbycie się Amerykanki z Wilkowyj. Postanawia rozpuścić plotkę o rzekomym założeniu przez nią schroniska dla psów. Zleca Pietrkowi łapanie i podrzucanie czworonogów na posesję Lucy. Pierwotnie sceptyczny wobec projektu wydawania lokalnej gazety Proboszcz, całkowicie zmienia zdanie, gdy zapoznaje się z pierwszym jej numerem, a zwłaszcza z artykułem opisującym Wójta jako skorumpowanego złodzieja. Zapowiada Michałowej, że gdyby jego brat zechciał ukrócić tę wolność prasy, on osobiście z ambony odpowiednio go upomni. Witebski, który nie może się pozbierać po tym, co sam napisał udaje się do Lucy, ale stamtąd od razu wyciąga go Czerepach, który każe mu pilnie stawić się u Wójta w domu. Polonista idzie tam na ugiętych nogach. Na jego widok Kozioł symuluje, iż jest znacznie bardziej chory, niż w rzeczywistości i wpiera Witebskiemu, że swój beznadziejny niemal stan zdrowia zawdzięcza temu, co ten powypisywał w gazecie. Witebski gorąco się tłumaczy, że tworzył w malignie, Wójt zaś udaje, że przemyślał sprawę i mścić się nie zamierza. Zatem „niezależna” gazeta może nadal istnieć, ale pod jednym warunkiem, a mianowicie takim, że Wójt będzie miał możliwość skorygowania „błędów”, czy „pomyłek” przed publikacją. Witebski uradowany wraca do Lucy z dobrymi wieściami. Niedługo potem odwiedza ją Policjant Stasiek, który na widok Kusego chowa przyniesiony bukiet kwiatów. Widząc u Lucy polonistę, podstępnie wyciąga go z dworku twierdząc, że Witebskiego rzekomo szuka po całej wsi Czerepach. Gdy zostaje z Lucy sam, proponuje jej częstsze spotkania. Ta jednak odmawia, tłumacząc się, że Stasiek nie jest w jej typie. Witebski powraca do dworku niczym bumerang, tym razem z problemem dotyczącym księdza, na którego skarżą się mieszkańcy, ponieważ jakoby pali w piecu plastikiem. Lucy zaprasza go na kolację, aby mogli spokojnie dłużej porozmawiać. Gdy Kusy burzy się, że Witebski na kolacji nie jest im potrzebny, Lucy mrozi go słowami, że kolacja ma być we dwójkę, a nie w trójkę. Kusy udaje się zatem do gospody, gdzie namawia zrezygnowanego Staśka do "walki" o Lucy, chcąc w ten sposób usunąć Witebskiego z życia Amerykanki. Tymczasem Witebski odwiedza Proboszcza, który akurat pielęgnuje swoje kwiaty w szklarni. Przekazuje mu skargi mieszkańców, po czym okazuje się, że to Michałowa spaliła plastikowe butelki po nieświadomej zgodzie proboszcza. Pietrek zeznaje Wójtowi, ile psów już nałapał, ten zaś stwierdza, że pora aby stado zmieniło miejsce pobytu z komórki za domem Solejuka na ogród przy dworku. W ten sposób posiadłość Lucy wzbogaca się o pewną ilość czworonogów. Gdy Lucy z Witebskim raczą się winem przy kolacji, sielankę przerywa nieznośnie ujadanie. W ślad za tym słychać strzały z pistoletu Staśka, który za namową Kusego przybył do dworku i został niespodziewanie otoczony przez liczne psy. Wójt "redaguje" po swojemu wstępny tekst drugiego numeru „Wieści Gminnej” . Witebskiemu nie bardzo się to podoba, ponieważ Kozioł wypisuje bzdury na temat nauki angielskiego na plebanii oraz o rzekomym założeniu schroniska przez Lucy. Artykuły te Wójt podpisuje literą "W", nie bacząc, że „W” może oznaczać zarówno "wójta", jak i "Witebskiego". Gdy polonista protestuje przeciw tak głębokiej ingerencji w treść czasopisma, Wójt przypomina mu, od kogo zależy jego etat w szkole i służbowe mieszkanie. Psy w ciągu nocy uległy cudownemu rozmnożeniu, jest ich już całkiem spore stado. Gdy Lucy z Kusym zastanawiają się, co począć z tym problemem, do dworku przybiega oburzony Ksiądz z egzemplarzem nowej gazety w ręku. Ma nadzieję, że zastanie u Lucy Witebskiego, który zamieścił w gazecie same kłamstwa, robiąc z księdza podpalacza i truciciela, a z Lucy – przestępczynię, która założyła nielegalne schronisko dla psów. Wójt przy okazji regulowania należności wobec Pietrka za usługę „zapsienia” dworku, proponuje mu, aby odpłatnie dał się tym psom pogryźć. Pietrek absolutnie się na to nie zgadza w obawie przed wścieklizną. W tej sytuacji Wójt postanawia załatwić sprawę osobiście i grubo ubrany wdziera się na teren dworku, by sprowokować zwierzaki do ataku. Zawiadamia też policjanta, że już został pogryziony. Stasiek przybywa na miejsce jednocześnie z Kusym, który akurat wraca z gospody. Na miejscu widzą wójta, który zamiast uciekać, sam gania za psami, dochodzą więc do wniosku, że do żadnego pokąsania nie doszło, tym bardziej, że niedoszła ofiara nie jest w stanie okazać jakichkolwiek obrażeń. Witebski na plebanii tłumaczy się przed Księdzem i Lucy z treści drugiego numeru pisma i wyjaśnia, że wszystko to napisał pod presją utraty pracy. W odwecie na wójcie proponuje Proboszczowi założenie alternatywnego pisma, kontrolowanego przez księdza, pod tytułem "Wieść Parafialna". Michałowa sceptycznie zauważa, że co gazeta, to nowe nieszczęście i dwa są zupełnie niepotrzebne, ale ksiądz zapala się do pomysłu Witebskiego i przystaje na to, zwłaszcza gdy uświadamia sobie, że na wiadomość o opozycyjnej gazecie, jego brata z wściekłości szlag trafi. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy Wilska) *Cezary Żak (wójt/ksiądz) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Leon Niemczyk (Jan Japycz) *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek), *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach, sekretarz gminy), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Maciej Cempura (Szymek Solejuk) *Wojciech Czerwiński (mężczyzna gratulujący Witebskiemu), *Przemysław Modliszewski (mężczyzna gratulujący Witebskiemu), Cytaty *'"Mnie się zdaje jak mnie Wójt spotka to ja będę martwy journalist"' - Witebski *'"Trzeba być otwartym na nowe poglądy"' - Proboszcz *'"Ser wu ple"' - Pietrek *'"Szpieg to żelazne nerwy musi mieć"' - Hadziuk do Pietrka *Lucy:"Zaprosiłam go na kolację" Kusy:"A on na po co na kolację?" Lucy:"Panu Kusy na nic, bo pana nie zaprosiłam. To będzie kolacja we dwójkę, a nie w trójkąt" *'"Skąd tu tyle piesów jest?"' - Lucy *'"No co ty, polonistę poprawiasz, jak ty z polskiego poprawkę miałeś?"' - wójtowa do męża *'"Faryzeusz i kłamca."' - Proboszcz o Witebskim *'"Niech mu Pan Bóg wybaczy, bo ode mnie się tego nie doczeka. Nogi mu powyrywam z...!"' - Proboszcz *'"Jak wścieklizny dostanę to i najlepszy zarobek na nic."' - Pietrek *'"Najgorsze, że Wójt nieszczepiony jest, żeby jaką francą nam tych piesków nie zaraził."' - Kusy o Wójcie *'"Sprawiedliwość musi być po naszej stronie"' - Ksiądz Proboszcz *'"Ale wójta to by szlag trafił..."' - Ksiądz *'"Niezależność prasy to jest mit. Każda gazeta jest od kogoś zależna. Tylko ważne, żeby każda była zależna od kogoś innego"' - Proboszcz Zobacz też *Seria I *Seria I (DVD) *Seria I (Album) *Wieść Gminna (gazeta) *Wieść Parafialna (gazeta) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria I